


A Visit from Beyond

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghost Sex, Groping, Haunting, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Ouija, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, minor horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Saphron and Terra struck the lottery on their new home in Argus. Big, fancy and incredibly cheap. Sure, there are mentions of it being haunted, but no one actually believes in that. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

 

 

“It’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

“That’s what she said.”

Saphron sighed and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, ignoring Terra’s smug face which was reflected in the scroll propped up on the kitchen counter. “Considering neither of has a penis, I’m not even sure where you’re going with that.”

“Mostly just like to see your reaction. It’s cute.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Saphron giggled and swiped a hand at the scroll. Terra even faked being struck, clutching one cheek. “It _is_ bigger, though. This house is absolutely huge. I can’t believe we can afford something like this in Argus.”

Argus wasn’t the most expensive place to live; that was reserved for the main cities like Atlas, Vale or Mistral. It was still a very well-defended and costly town though, partly because of the CCT, which Terra had just won a job with. It was the kind of job that could make them as a family, the only problem being the exorbitant cost of living.

At least, until Terra found _this_ gem.

“I know,” she said, “I can’t believe I found it either – and it was such a steal.”

“Did they say why?”

“Yeah.” Terra brought her hands up before her face. “Because it’s haunted by a spoooooky ghost~”

This time Saphron _did_ slap the scroll down, making Terra yelp as her vision became nothing but black.

“I’m serious!” Terra laughed.

Saphron tugged it back up. “Ghosts, Terra. Really?”

“I’m not saying it’s _real_ , just that I’m serious that was the reason they gave. You know how superstitious some people can be. Something falls over and it’s a ghost, or a bird hits your window and it’s a sign of the Grimm coming. People jump at anything. I had the surveyors look the place over and they said it was in good condition. They’re not trying to sell us a house about to fall down.”

“Hm. That’s good.” Saphron had read the surveys herself and while there were a few minor repairs needed, they really were minor. “It’s dusty, though. A real mess. Guess I’ll need to clean up while you and Adrian finish business on your end.”

“Shouldn’t take long,” Terra promised. “Just a week to let the vaccinations set in, then the little tyke will be good to move in.” Her smile became a little more genuine. “I can’t wait for us to live together like a real family. I can’t believe this is finally happening.”

“Me neither.” Saphron kissed the screen. “I’ll talk to you later. Tell Adrian I love him.”

“Will do. Love you.”

The call ended with a mutual screen kiss, the best they could manage with so much distance between them. _It’s only for a week,_ she told herself. Just long enough for Adrian to get what jabs he needed for living in Atlas. A colder climate meant different infections and the week’s wait was just to be safe. Terra had offered for Saph to stay with them and her parents and then all move in together, but she’d wanted to get started on making their new home just that. There were boxes to unload, furniture to be placed and all the little things like dust, electricity and scroll aerials to get installed.

It would probably take a good week just to get it in liveable condition, and it might as well be her who did it. That way Adrian could move into a finished home and not a shell of one.

“But before that, cleaning,” she mumbled, dragging out some supplies. “Guess a place really accumulates dust when no one lives in it for years.” Only the ghosts. Saphron laughed and shook her head. “Ghosts. Seriously. I guess it takes all kinds of people…”

 

* * *

 

Rather than tackle the whole house at once, she decided to split it into rooms. The new Cotta-Arc home was a two floor one with an attic they’d talked about turning into a bedroom for Adrian when he was older. There was a living room, dining room, kitchen, three bedrooms, three bathrooms and a reading room or office that would be _perfect_ for her own writing. It wasn’t a mansion by any means, but for a young couple such as them, it was more than enough.

In preparation for a harsh day of cleaning, she’d gone without her fancy clothes, choosing instead to wear a tight pair of jeans and a shirt several sizes too big, which hung down and exposed more boon than she would have been comfortable with normally, but which was perfect indoors, out of sight and when it was going to be a hot day of slaving away.

With the kitchen already done, Saphron dragged the vacuum cleaner into the living room and began to clear out the rubbish. There wasn’t much, mostly just old newspapers, dust and the like, but she dragged it all out into the hallway and plugged the vacuum in, then hummed to herself as she began to clean the carpet. All the while, she continued to plan in her head.

_Maybe three couches – two sofas and then a one-seater. We might be able to fit a table in there and a wall-mounted TV. Oh, I wonder if we could stretch for a piano._ It wasn’t exactly a necessity, but there was an indentation in the wall that looked made for one. _A bookcase might fit as well, and there might even be room for a reading chair beside it. Oh, and that wall can have picture frames._ She tapped her chin. _We need more family pictures, then, and maybe of the girls and Jaune from back home._

All of that would cost money they didn’t necessarily have, but it was fun to plan ahead and imagine what it might come together as. It would take months – especially since rooms like the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom were more important.

The vacuum cleaner sputtered and died in her hands, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked down at it stupidly for a second before tracing the wire back to the wall. The plug had come out. “Did I yank it too hard? Whoops.”

Laughing, she dropped the nozzle and padded over to put it back in and was quickly rewarded by the cleaner coming to life once more. As it did, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Saphron stood quickly, placing a hand over her bottom. When she’d bent over, it almost felt like someone was watching her.

Her eyes darted around nervously before finding the window. The house had a small garden out front, but it wasn’t inconceivable that someone could look into the window from the street. It was a busy neighbourhood so anything unusual would be noticed, but if she was bent over and shaking her ass at the window? _Maybe I shouldn’t make that good an impression on the locals,_ she thought with a laugh, walking over to draw the curtains shut. Since it was early afternoon, the light still flowed through and gave enough to see by.

“First day in Argus and already flashing people. Great start…”

Another few minutes cleaning saw her take the flat head off the cleaner and install a narrow, pointed one, perfect for getting into the corners and along the skirting board. Saphron poked it into one corner.

With a splutter, the vacuum fizzled out again.

_I know I didn’t yank it too hard,_ she thought, looking back. Yet again the plug was on the floor in front of the socket. _Is it loose or chipped in some way? I should have an electrician look at it._ With nothing else to do, Saphron walked across the room and bent over again to plug it back in.

Something brushed against the back of her thigh.

Saphron leapt up with a startled shriek, spinning with both hands raised only to feel foolish a moment later when there was no one there. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked around but the only thing she could see was the faint wafting of the curtain in the breeze from the window she’d opened to get the stuffy air out. The wind must have brushed up against her. Breathing heavily, she made her way over and shut it, then looked round the room again.

_It was just the wind. What am I getting so worked up about? This is a nice area and it’s the middle of the day. Nothing bad is going to happen._ It was more likely her nerves playing up after living _with_ people for so long. This week would be the first time in years she’d had to live alone, and it had her jumping at shadows. _There’s no one here. And I’m not falling for Terra’s stupid story about ghosts._

Maybe it was time to take a break from cleaning. At least to calm down. Saphron turned with a sigh and moved toward the door – only to gasp when something caught her leg. She fell forward, arms flailing. Her cry was eaten by the carpet and Saphron kicked back desperately, heart leaping into her throat as she felt hands running up her legs to her knees. With a furious cry, she rolled over and kicked with all her strength.

The plug came out the wall again. This time because she’d kicked at the wire, stretching it taut and dragging the plug out. The wire from the vacuum cleaner was tangled around her leg, made worse because of her rolling and struggling. The room was as empty as it had ever been, though she’d certainly done a good job of spreading the remaining dust around the room thanks to her panicked flailing.

Eyes clenched shut and face burning with embarrassment, Saphron took a deep breath and let it go. At least Terra wasn’t around to see her make an absolute tit of herself.

“I’m such a dork,” she hissed. “Look at me, losing a fight with a stupid vacuum cleaner.” Disentangling herself, she used the crank on the cleaner to wind the wire back in.

Jumping at shadows, feeling watched, freaking out over a breeze and now this.

“Stop being such an idiot, Saph. You’re not ten anymore.”

The house had no answer for her. Obviously. It was a house. Ducking her head and flushing, she darted out the room, feeling every part the idiot. Terra would pay for putting stupid thoughts in her head, that much she was sure of.

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing Saphron loved about their new home, it was having an en-suite bathroom. Sure, it only had a shower, a toilet and a sink – the main bathroom had a bath – but it was still nice to have that little bit of privacy. Somewhere she and Terra could store their things without having to worry about Adrian stumbling on them. Not that they kept anything dangerous, but in a brand-new house, lipstick could become deadly in the hands of a toddler. She hadn’t cleaned this place just to have Adrian pain the walls red.

Humming to herself, Saphron stood in a fluffy white gown and washed her makeup off, dabbing a cotton pad across her cheeks and letting the waste fall into a small trash can. Wearing makeup for a day of cleaning had been bad enough, but she’d wanted to make a good impression when she picked up the keys. Continuing to hum a tune her mother often did, she rubbed some foundation off her chin, watching herself in the mirror as she did.

It shifted down with a squeak, filling her vision with her own cleavage.

Not breaking her tune, Saphron twisted it back up to show her face and continued on, rubbing away some mascara, then throwing the pad away and picking up another, pouring some makeup remover onto it. The squeak warned her before she glanced back and true enough, the mirror had moved down to point at her breasts again, barely visible through the loose-fitting robe.

“Oh, come on,” she murmured, pulling it up and then sighing when it slipped down again. Same angle, same bosom. She sighed. “Guess I’ll be adding a new mirror to the list of things to buy. Maybe one with a tighter hinge.”

She was as good as done anyway and leaned down, washing her face with some cold water and pulling a towel off the side to dab it dry. If they had to replace a few things, they’d see it done. It was still a small price to pay for how cheaply they’d got the house.

Forgetting all about it, Saphron moved over to the shower and drew the peach-coloured curtain back, then leaned over to twist the knob on the wall. It was cold at first, but the heating had been okay earlier and Saphron was relieved to find that after ten or so seconds of holding her hand under it, the water was beginning to warm up. A new boiler and pipes would have been a much bigger issue, though if that were the case the surveyors would have caught it.

_Nothing like a hot shower after a hard day’s work._ Smiling, she shrugged off her robe and laid it on the rack beside the towel. The shower didn’t have a glass front and instead the curtain, but the floor was a different material; something that let the water flow down the drain without getting the tiles wet. Clutching some shampoo and conditioner and a scrub in front of her, Saphron daintily tested the temperature with one foot, then stepped under. Warm water cascaded over her, soothing her tired muscles.

“Hmm. This is nice.” Bonus points for being a powerful shower, too. Eyes closed, she felt about for the wire shelf in it, then placed her cleaning supplies in it when she did. Bringing her hands up, she collected her long, blonde hair into a rough ponytail behind her and strained it out. “And I don’t have to share it with all the others and Jaune. Ah. We should have moved out sooner.”

Not that she didn’t love her siblings, but it was hard to love her wife with them hanging around. Running her hands over her body, the soap foaming on her skin, Saphron imagined what it might feel like for her and Terra to shower together, staring into one another’s eyes. Adrian wouldn’t even have to know since it was _their_ bathroom.

“Hm. Terra~”

The curtain slid open.

Saphron jumped, whirling at the noise with wide eyes and a scream on her lips. It died when she realised the bathroom was empty but for her. The water and steam splashed out a little but there was no one there and she’d locked the bathroom door, even if it was only her in the house. Cautiously, she drew the curtain shut again and turned around, only to freeze when she heard the hoops atop the rail bunch together and the curtain slowly draw open again behind her.

_Is the bathroom crooked? Maybe the tiles aren’t level. That would explain why the mirror kept falling down and why this curtain won’t stay shut._ Something much more expensive to fix, though no one said they had to. Maybe replacing the curtain with a glass door would be enough.

“Well there’s nothing I can do now,” she decided, ignoring the issue. It wasn’t like anyone was watching, so she continued her shower with the curtain open. Closing her eyes again and thinking of Terra, Saphron began to rub her hands a little lower.

The shower knob twisted a little to the right. The water became hotter, kicking up steam as Saphron breathed in happily and touched herself between her legs. A finger slid under and dipped into her wet folds. Warm water ran down over her stomach and bellybutton and brushed over her clit. For a moment, she could imagine it was Terra’s tongue.

“Ah. Mmh.”

With the steam all around her, Saphron almost thought she _could_ feel Terra’s hands on her. Touching her behind, running down her legs. She shivered slightly and leaned back, then sighed when she felt something brush against her folds, a digit dipping in between her own fingers and parting her lips slightly.

“Ah…”

Touching herself a little more, Saphron bit her lip and writhed under the stream of hot water, basking in the heat and the image of Terra naked behind her, stroking her stomach and holding onto her as one hand played with her. The hot water covered them both, leaving their hair lank and tangled as she’d lean back and open her mouth, inviting the kiss. Saphron mimicked the action as she imagined it, savouring the warm water that ran over her lips.

Something tweaked her nipple.

Eyes snapping open, she gasped and staggered back. The action had been so unexpected that it knocked her out of her fantasies. Looking around quickly, she saw nothing. Just her, the open shower curtain and the empty bathroom. Looking down, there was nothing before her either, but her sensitive nipple felt sore, almost like it had when Terra hadn’t been nearly so experienced or gentle.

_Did I imagine that? I… I must have. Right?_ Feeling just a little self-conscious, Saphron reached out and twisted the knob to turn the shower off. _I’m sure I didn’t have it on all the way, either._ She must have, though. Maybe she’d forgotten. Reaching out past the curtain for her towel, she felt about in vain, eventually finding the heated railing itself but no fluffy warmth. With a fresh groan, she pulled the curtain back and looked out. The towel had slid down onto the floor. Stepping out with a heavy sigh, she bent over to retrieve it.

Cool air brushed against her ass. Shivering and looking back between her legs, she saw nothing there. Just a wisp of steam curling up from the shower. Standing, heart beating a little faster, she clutched the towel to her chest and quickly covered herself.

_It’s Terra’s stupid story about the ghosts,_ she thought, excusing her actions. _I can’t stop equating any little thing that happens with it._

“There’s no such thing as ghosts,” she said.

Nothing challenged her. Pulling the curtain shut and drying herself off, Saphron drew the robe back on and stepped out of the room, looking back briefly before closing the door. There was nothing unusual. Everything was as it should be, including the shower curtain, which was drawn fully across the shower once more.

“No such thing as ghosts,” she repeated quietly, closing the door. “There’s no such thing.”

 

* * *

 

The form in the bed rose up and down beneath the covers, breathing quietly with golden hair splayed across the white pillow. Saphron lay on her side, curled up as though to hold onto someone who wasn’t there. The queen-size bed was too large as it was and she lay in the middle, huddled beneath a thick cream-coloured blanket. Asleep and with a contented smile on her face, Saphron drew long and deep breaths.

A loose strand of spun gold hair on the pillow moved slightly, sliding down and to the side. Her hair pressed down, the motion moving to the side as some strands were pushed away from her ear of their own accord. Saphron made a sleep sound but didn’t awake, even as more hair was drawn aside with no intervention, revealing the crook of her neck.

The blanket over her shoulder sifted slightly. A small motion. It drew back, tugged out of Saphron’s loose hold before it settled for a moment and didn’t move. Seconds passed with the sleeping woman’s fingers curling together.

Without warning, the blanket shifted further – jerkily at first, slowly shifting down her shoulder to her upper arm, then down past her elbow. As the girl remained asleep, it moved faster, drawing itself down her body. Saphron’s peach satin pyjamas were bunched around her body as she lay on her side, curled into a loose ball. The blanket rode down until it passed over her bare feet, then slipped and fell off the end of the bed.

Saphron shivered slightly and curled up, drawing her knees up to her stomach. The action caused her top to ride up at the back, showing a glimpse of her creamy skin and, beneath it, the curve of her behind, visible just over the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. Those moved slightly, crinkles and creases appearing and then smoothing out as an indentation, almost a handprint, pressed into her behind and ran over her rump.

“Mhm,” Saphron murmured, breathing normally again after.

Her shoulder tugged and then moved back, drawn over until her body followed and she rolled onto her back. Her face fell to the side and one arm landed on her stomach, the other to the side. The hand on her stomach slid off to the side, raised an inch over her body and gently laid beside her. The bottom of her top slid up her stomach, slowly exposing her bellybutton. It came down again, drawn to her waistband.

Saphron lay there, slumping peacefully. A few strands of hair that had fallen across her face brushed away on their own. Her collar pushed down, then spread apart.

Fresh creases appeared on her pyjamas, this top around her top button. It drew in and up, then popped open. The satin drew apart until the next button, which twisted and rose into the air as well until the button slid through the cloth and her top was half undone. The next button remained as it was, but the left side of her top slid slowly over her body, creeping incrementally over the shape of her breast. There was no bra, Saphron having chosen to sleep without. The soft material paused at her nipple, visible through it as a small bump and a crinkle.

That crinkle moved, the creases swirling around her nipple for a moment and making her chest and neck turn a pretty pink. When it stopped, she breathed evenly again, unaware of her top sliding slowly apart, exposing that small, hard, pink nub to the cool air.

It leaned to the side a fraction of an inch. Almost like it was moving on its own, her nipple bobbed down and up again, rolled in a slow circle and then drew up, the flesh around it drawn up with it as goose bumps spread across her areole. When it fell again, the nub was hard and red, almost glistening.

The final two buttons of Saphron’s top popped open a few seconds later and drew apart even quicker. Her arms rose up slowly, sliding across the mattress until both lay above her head on the pillow, hands close to touching. Saphron’s belly twitched as a thin line was drawn on it, the skin below her belly button pushing down slightly. In her sleep, she mumbled something and made to roll onto her side, only to stop as if she’d hit some invisible wall and fall back flat again.

The tie of her sleeping pants, a thin white cord, slowly tugged to one side and undid itself. The loose string fell onto her crotch and the waistband loosened. It drew down slowly over her hips, tugging sharply as it became stuck beneath her, then moving more freely once it had cleared that hurdle. The fabric bunched up as it reached her knees and then drifted lower, pausing at her ankles before one foot rose up on its own and the leg of her pants was drawn off. It came back down softly, pressing into the mattress as her other foot experienced the same. Her pyjama bottoms slid to the end of the bed and tumbled off, joining the pile with her bedsheets.

Her body slid down the bed next, as if drawn by her feet. Those inched lower and her body followed, head slipping gently off the pillow with a trail of hair left behind. Saphron slid down and her top came off, the sleeves naturally drawn off the arms that had been left above her. When her feet reached the end of her bed, her top had been removed entirely. It, too, crept its way to the side of the bed and fell off.

Saphron shivered, face twitching slightly as the cool air washed over her bare legs. The only article of clothing that remained was a loose pair of white panties. Those tugged slightly up and to the side, before coming down with an elastic slap.

Blue eyes jolted open.

“Ah-?” Saphron looked around, suddenly cold and feeling the cool night air against her skin. She looked down and saw that she was undressed, and that her sheets were missing. Sitting up, she brought a hand up to cover herself, then remembered she wasn’t at her or Terra’s parents’ house, but rather their new one. “Did… Did I take my clothes off?”

Sleepily, she couldn’t remember, but she was sure she went to bed in her pyjamas like she normally did. Sitting up a little taller and convinced there was no one else in the room, she crawled to the end of the bed and looked down, seeing her clothes, and the blankets, in a rough pile on the floor.

_Did I get hot in the night and kick them off?_

It was a reasonable thought, but it wasn’t enough. Something was off, wrong, and Saphron stepped out of the bed and reached for the white robe she’d left on a chair nearby. Drawing it on, she brought the thin belt around her stomach and tied it in a loose knot, then stepped around the bed, watching it carefully.

So many things had happened already. Maybe it was her imagination, maybe it was Terra putting ideas in her head, but maybe – just maybe – it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get a drink, call Terra and ask for a little advice. One thing was for sure, she didn’t feel as `alone` in the room as she would have liked. A certain amount of nervousness was expected in a new house, but this… this was beyond the pale. Hurrying over to the door, Saphron pulled it open.

It didn’t shift. The handle moved down but when she pulled back on the door, it didn’t move an inch. Desperately, she worked the handle, listening to the bolt click and shift. It was working and there was no lock, but no matter how hard she tugged, it wouldn’t open.

The back of her dressing gown slid up her legs, drawn upward as if on its own. She felt it and whirled on the spot, slamming her back against the door as she looked into the open room with wide, frightened eyes.

“W-Who’s there?” she gasped. “I – I felt that! I know you’re there!”

No answer. No person.

“Terra…?” she tried again, shaking badly. “Terra, if that’s you then this isn’t funny! Stop it!”

A creak to the right had her spinning in that direction. The door to the bathroom opened and closed on its own. The chest of drawers sat beside it moved, each of the drawers sliding open on their own and remaining so. Not all at once, but the ones furthest away first and then those closer, each drawing closer to her.

With a frightened scream, Saphron spun to try the door again, only to stagger back as it opened easily. Not having expected it, she stumbled and fell, landing on a soft pile of the blankets and sheets that had been drawn off her sleeping body. They moved without warning, tangling and clinging onto her legs as she screamed and kicked at them.

The belt of her dressing gown slid off, the knot undoing itself. The folds were pulled open, showing her breasts once more. Saphron thrashed out with her arms in front of her but there was _nothing to hit_ and her hands just flapped in the air. They were caught by her dressing gown belt, which coiled around them like a snake, linking both her wrists together and then pulling them up above her head, tying them around the metal footboard.

The material tightened until her hands were pressed hard against the cool metal and locked in place. She was sat at the base of the bed unable to do anything but kick with both feet and tug against the hold. Her dressing gown was drawn wider, still on her shoulders and arms, but left to flap beside her body uselessly as she was naked but for her underwear.

Something tugged at those. There was no feeling – not like fingers in her waistband – but there was pressure as the material moved of its own accord, sliding down over her hips as if someone was pulling them down. Angrily, she kicked out in front of her. “No! Stop! Someone, anyone, help me!”

Her feet passed through whatever it was. There was nothing to touch and it only helped to get her knickers down past her hips. They slid the rest of the way on their own, slipping over her feet and falling to the floor. Straining with all her strength, Saphron pulled on her hands to try and free them from the footboard, but all she managed was to tug against the belt of her gown.

Something cupped her left breast. Something else her right. A hand – or what felt like one – landed on her stomach and began to rub it, while more, many more, ran up and down her legs. Saphron stared down at her body in horror as her breasts were tugged left and right, moving on their own with her nipples being pushed in and drawn out, tweaked by an invisible force. At the same time, something – something that she could _feel_ but which wasn’t tangible – slid down between her legs and brushed up against her slit.

“Nooooo! Stop!”

Her body shifted on its own, legs sliding further apart despite her efforts to the contrary. Saphron’s breathing quickened as the situation dawned on her. Short gasps and pants came from parted lips as she gritted her teeth and pulled on the footboard, trying to break it.

“Ah!” she gasped as something – something hard – pushed up between her legs, parting her folds. Looking down, she could only just make out her pubic hair rustling, unable to see past it but _knowing_ her pussy had parted and opened as _something_ teased at her entrance. “No,” she whispered. “N-No, whatever you are, please. N-Not this. Not-mfh-”

Her mouth was suddenly full of something. Something she couldn’t place. She could still breathe though her nose, but it was like several fingers at once had been shoved through her lips. They worked in and out of her mouth, making her gasp and gag on air as fingerprints pushed all across her body, paying attention to her breasts and her stomach, her nipples moving out as if being sucked on by some invisible force.

Her body was drawn out, the belt sliding down the railings as she was laid flat, or as close to flat as she could be. Her legs stretched further and the _thing_ between them pushed up, spreading and pushing into her as her eyes rolled back.

_I-I’m being fucked,_ she realised hysterically. _Fucked by a ghost…_

Many ghosts if the number of hands was any sign, but what did she know? The curtains were flapping and the door was shaking back and forth – both the door to the hallway _and_ the bathroom door. The drawers opened and closer. Her cupboard had blown open and her clothing, carefully hung up, spilled out as if disgorged by some great beast.

She was full. So full. Her hips spasmed as an invisible force thrust slowly into her, stretching her more than Terra’s toys ever had before. She’d never felt so full, so _filled_ as she did at that moment. It paused at what must have been her cervix. Saphron couldn’t believe there was any room left in her at all.

And then it drew out. Past the `nothingness` in her mouth, she looked down in confusion, even though there was nothing to see. Was it over? Was that it-?

It thrust back in.

“Ack-” Saphron gasped around the thing in her mouth. Her eyes shot open, face pale. Her back arched as she was filled again, only to fall when it drew out and cry out a second time when it entered once more. Her hips bucked under the pressure of it, drawn up off the floor until she was _levitating_ in place, tied to the footbed and held by some invisible figure that was both fucking her and running numerous hands all over her body.

Her legs kicked and spasmed in the air, rocking back and forth as she was filled and filled again and again. Her breasts heaved and moved on their own, bouncing in place for a few seconds and then twisting and tweaking, rippling as if hands were massaging them. There was no warmth to it, no feeling of skin on skin, but the sharp tingling sensation of it shot down to her stomach and beyond, pooling in her loins.

Something soft ghosted over her clit and Saphron whined past the obstruction in her mouth. That small bud was played with as well, the sensitive nub of flesh moving and rolled around as her pussy opened and closed, wet sounds echoing in the room as more and more drawers fell open, spilling her underwear out over the floor. Saphron closed her eyes and held them shut, trying to remember any of those prayers the religious folk had spoken of. She prayed to the God of Light, to any God that might be out there. Prayed and prayed while her body rose higher and her back arched. The pace increased and she was shaking in the air, twitching as her entire body was used.

With a rush, she was filled once more – but this time the fullness didn’t pull away. She had a brief moment to wonder why before a warm sensation spread through her pussy. Something… Something was entering her body.

Saphron stared down at her stomach with wide eyes.

It was… cumming…? How!?

However it was, there was no denying it. Saphron stared up at the ceiling as she felt something hot and wet rush into and fill her, spilling down from her open legs to pool on the floor. As if that were the final gasp, her body fell, falling down onto the soft blankets. The object in her mouth disappeared, allowing her to pant and gasp at last, hanging on the front of her bed with her hands tired above her and her body covered in sweat. Glancing down, she saw something white trickle out of her.

“Oh my god. Is… Is it over? Is that it?”

The doors and drawers had stopped moving. The curtains still were, but only as they swung back into place and began to still. Testing with her hands, Saphron found she could move them again and quickly got to work on the knot holding her in place. Without the hands tugging on her body, it was easier to work a finger into it and pull it open. Drawing her arms out, still wrapped in the fluffy belt but free at last, Saphron staggered to her feet and looked about.

Nothing. She was free. Biting her lip and fighting past her fear, she stumbled for the door, dragging up her robe as she did and holding it in front of her. She’d dress outside and find a neighbour, a hotel, anything! With frightened gasps, she reached for the door.

Only to have it slam shut before she could.

“N-No… No, no, no… It’s over! It has to be!”

The belt around her hands dragged her back. Saphron screamed and screamed as she was pulled back – this time up and _over_ the footboard and back onto the bed proper. She rolled over onto her knees to get a better position to work on the belt, but it tightened again, and this time looped around the headboard, trapping her on her knees with her arms locked out straight. A weight pushed down on her back, forcing her down until she lay flat.

One of the pillows slid and tumbled its way down the bed, then worked its way under her hips, making it so that her bum was raised just a little higher, her still-wet sex presented.

“No!” she cried, trying to look back. “Not again, please!”

With a wet sound, it entered her.

“Hngh!”

Where before it had been rough, not it was brutal. Her body was pounded down into the mattress, which flexed and bounded under her. It picked up a ferocious pace, thrusting into her pussy again and again while she couldn’t move a muscle. The doors, drawers and cabinets began to slam open and shut, the sound of wood slamming against wood matching the pace of her fucking perfectly. The noise grew in volume, reaching a fever pitch as she was pinned down, screaming into her mattress as her cheeks were spread and something _else_ pushed into her anus.

“Ahhhh! S-Stoooop!”

So full. So full and hot. She clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, fighting her terror as her body was fucked in both holes at once, rammed down into the soft mattress again and again while the room itself reacted, every door slamming open and shut as if they, too, were a part of the action. A vase on the bedside table tumbled and rolled off, smashing on the floor. A picture frame on the wall swung crooked and fell with a crash.

Her body was burning, heating up as her world became a haze of mad fear, fullness and heat pooling down below. Her cries and screams turned to fevered moans, then to frantic mewls and gasps, all of which were muffled into the mattress beneath her and lost in the sound of the furniture matching the pace of the spirit using her.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

_Slam – Slam – Slam – Slam_

“Ah! Nooo! Terra, please!”

_Slam – Slam – Slam -Slam – Slam – Slam_

Mirrors turned in her direction. Alarm clocks blared. The drawers opened one final time and _vomited_ her underwear and clothing into the air. Several fell out entirely, flung from their holdings to crash on the floor, and the cabinet tumbled onto its front, falling atop her clothing. All that happened as the twin objects pushing into her still and came, filling her with something hot and wet.

Saphron’s eyes rolled up into her skull as she came, screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

* * *

 

Terra smiled and bopped Adrian on the nose, watching as he giggled and played with the little toys hung above his crib, trying his hardest to reach the one that made the happy music play. He batted it aside and gurgled as the lullaby played, bright little lights playing over his face. “Soon, sweetheart,” she said. “As soon as the doctor says it’s okay, we’ll go live with momma Saph in Argus. Kay?”

Adrian was too young to worry about the particulars. He would look around for his other momma when he wasn’t distracted and sometimes try to find her. It was heart-breaking, but it was only for a little while and then they’d never have to be apart again.

Her scroll beeped and Terra moved away from the crib, picking it up to find that Saphron had finally replied to her message asking how her first night in their new home was. The message was short and succinct.

_It’s nice. I had fun. Missing you._

Terra smiled and typed one back. `Missing you too babe. Love you. Only a week and we’ll be there. Can’t wait to see you`.

 

* * *

 

Saphron made loud and angry moans as she was bent over the couch and locked onto it, legs kicking wildly behind her. Her breasts were pushed down into the cushions and she was obviously fighting against _something_ holding her down. That same something was holding her legs apart and moving in and out of her, noticeable from how her sex was pulsing, spreading wide as if something were entering her again and again.

Though her eyes were half-closed and her mouth open, Saphron strained with both hands to try and reach a small black object on the cushions ahead of her. Her fingers touched it and she desperately reached out, trying with all her strength to grab hold.

The object slid away from her, moving jerkily across the couch to escape her.

It also beeped, the screen lighting up as a new message came through.

“Terraaaa-!” Saphron screamed at it, moaning and slumping as her head was pushed down. Little pants and moans echoed from her, accompanied by the constant _slam_ of her body being fucking into the couch.

The scroll only a few inches out of reach turned on as if on its own. The buttons pressed down, a message being typed out in response to Terra’s. The letters appeared slowly on the screen, one at a time as Saphron cried out and went still, twitching as more seed was pumped into her. No sooner had it finished then she was dragged off the couch and floated over to the kitchen counter. Forced back against it with her legs spread, she began to cry out and gasp as she was fucked atop it.

The message complete, the send button touched on its own and a `whooshing` sound indicated its transmission. The words were still visible on the screen, words that had not been written by Saphron, despite her name on the text.

_Can’t wait to see you, Terra. We’ll have lots of fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts aren't real; everyone knows that. So when Yang gets hold of a Ouija board and decides to make the whole team play it, no one could have expected the outcome.

* * *

 

 

Weiss, Blake and Ruby sat on the floor of their room in pyjamas, watching impatiently as Yang tore open the packaging on something she’d ordered, blonde hair flailing behind her as she worked. Being sat on the floor wasn’t exactly what Weiss considered fun, but Yang said it was necessary and that she had a `surprise` for them.

No news on what that might be, though it was obviously in the box Yang had received in the mail today. If it wasn’t for Zwei sat comfortably in Weiss’ lap, she might have lost what little patience she had and snapped already.

“It’s here!” Yang laughed.

“I hope so,” Blake said sarcastically. “Otherwise, you had us waste an entire evening when you could have checked in advance before telling us.”

“Oh, don’t be a spoilsport, Blake.” Yang whirled and presented a box to them. “Ta-dah!”

Ruby’s head fell to the side. “Is that a boardgame?”

“Yang, I swear,” Weiss hissed. “If you have wasted our entire evening to play a boardgame, I will not be responsible for what I do to you.”

“It’s not a boardgame, guys. This is so much cooler.” Hurrying over, Yang crossed her legs and sat, completing the small circle of four girls. She laid the unmarked box down in the centre between them and removed the lid, revealing a flat board with letters across it. “It’s a Ouija board!”

“Wee-ja?”

“Ouija,” Yang said, then realised Ruby couldn’t tell from the word. “It’s a thing that lets you communicate with ghosts.”

“G – Ghosts!?” Ruby stumbled back and would have fallen if not for Blake catching her. Eyes wide, Ruby looked to Weiss. “Ghosts aren’t real, though. They’re not real. Right, Weiss?”

“The fact you have to ask me that fills me with despair.” She sighed. “No, Ruby, ghosts are _not_ real. This is a silly tool for hacks to pretend they’re speaking with the beyond, usually by virtue of one of them tugging on the silly dial thing.” Weiss didn’t even stop stroking Zwei as she rolled her eyes. “I mean, really, I know you’re blonde, Yang, but this is bad. Even for you.”

“C’mon, Weiss. Don’t be lame.”

“How am I-? Ugh. No. I’m not getting into this. Ghosts aren’t real.”

Yang grinned and leaned forward. “Then you won’t mind playing, right?”

If Yang was waiting for her to stammer, she was going to be disappointed. Weiss raised a single eyebrow and said, “Not at all. If it convinces you to calm down for the night, I’ll happily play. Blake, I presume you’re mature enough for this?”

“I think I’ll manage to contain my fear of the paranormal,” Blake said with a little smile.

Ruby was trembling. “I – Is this really a good idea?”

“Ruby, we’re huntresses,” Blake pointed out. “How can you be unafraid of Grimm, yet scared of ghosts? Even if they were real, they’d be less of a problem than the Grimm ever could be. And I’ve _seen_ you run into a pack of Beowolves without a care.”

“Yeah, so?” Ruby muttered. “And you’re afraid of Zwei…”

Weiss snickered into her hand. It wasn’t everyday Ruby could get her own back like that, and certainly not on Blake, but her partner had the proud faunus there. Blake’s face flushed red and she crossed her arms.

“I’m not afraid of Zwei!”

“Here,” Weiss said. “Hold him, then.”

Blake had scooted back before Weiss could even make to offer the corgi. Zwei, just happy to be the centre of attention, wagged his stubby little tail and barked. Smiling at Blake’s embarrassment and Yang’s laughter, Weiss brought the dog back and patted his head again, letting him relax back onto her crossed legs and go to sleep.

“So, we doing this?” Yang asked. “Or are you as scared as Blake?”

“I’m not scared of the dog!” Blake hissed.

Ruby bit her lip and looked to Weiss for help. Childish as it was, Weiss felt a small amount of pleasure that, out of all of them, it was her word Ruby trusted the most. Weiss nodded back once, telling her it would be okay. Letting out a little sigh, Ruby nodded and moved closer, not quite so afraid.

“Okay. Ghosts aren’t real anyway.” Ruby grinned at Blake. “Not like corgis, anyway.”

“Well at least I’m afraid of something that _is_ real!”

“Ha! You admit it!”

“What? No, I…” Blake growled and scooted up again. “Let’s just get this over with. The sooner we proved this silly thing wrong, the sooner I can get back to my books.”

Yang needed no more urging to set the board up, following the instructions provided on a worn piece of paper. Four candles were lit in each corner, procured by Yang earlier, and they were told to hold hands in a circle as Yang dimmed the lights in the room and chanted. On her left, Ruby was shaking so bad that Weiss felt the vibrations through their linked hands. She squeezed her partner’s hand in an effort to calm her down.

 _Really, I can’t believe Ruby believes in stuff like this. I know she’s only fifteen, but that’s still too old to believe in ghosts._ Thankfully, Blake was bored and looking up toward the ceiling, undoubtedly wishing she could be anywhere else at that moment. Zwei kicked one leg in his sleep but otherwise couldn’t have cared less about the scene.

“And if there are any spirits in attendance, we beach you-”

“Beseech,” Weiss corrected with a roll of her eyes.

“We _beseech_ you.” Yang glared at her, “To make contact and speak with us!” Yang then leaned forward and blew out the four candles, drowning the room in not-quite-darkness. The shattered moon outside was still bright enough, and the exterior of Beacon was well lit, enough so for some light to filter through the window.

“What now?” Ruby asks, watching the circular piece on the board nervously. “Does it move?”

“We each put a finger and thumb on a corner of it.” Yang did it as she said it, showing Ruby how. “Then, the spirit will compel us to move it, spelling out a word or answering questions. Cool, huh?”

“Wait… But it could just be one of _us_ moving it…”

“Now you see the flaw,” Weiss said, placing a hand on it as requested. “It’s a silly trick, Ruby. Some `ghost hunter` sets it up, everyone holds on and then he moves it and superstitious idiots think it’s real. It’s like a séance rocking the table, with someone kicking it underneath.”

“Pretty much,” Blake agreed.

Finding confidence in their dismissiveness, Ruby giggled and leaned in, placing her hand on the plastic tool and completing the circle. There was no blast of wind, no eldritch energy or flapping curtains. Just four girls, two bored out of their minds, leaning over a Ouija board.

“Is this it?” Ruby asked.

“Stop being impatient.” Yang sighed. “Oh, spirit. If you are out there, send us a sign. Spell out your name for us!”

Nothing. Not a tug.

Weiss sighed. “I knew this was-”

Suddenly, the dial was dragged to the side. Weiss cut off with a startled gasp, Ruby yelping and Blake narrowing her eyes. The circular ring was positioned over a letter, then another then the first again and finally a third. It repeated, moving quickly in a circular motion.

“What is it saying?” Yang cried excitedly. “What’s it saying?”

“You mean what are _you_ saying. You’re the one moving it.”

“I’m not! I’m really not!”

“Yang, stop trying to trick me!” Ruby wailed.

“I’m telling the truth, guys. I’m not doing a thing.”

Blake, ignoring them, read out the letters. “T – I – T – S – T – I – T – S. It repeats.”

It took Weiss less than a second to spell it out. “Tits.” With a groan, Weiss let go of the ring, which stopped moving instantly. “Really, Yang? Tits? Could you be any more juvenile? We get it. You’re very proud of yours. Good for you.”

“I wasn’t controlling it!”

“Very funny, Yang,” Blake said, agreeing with Weiss and standing up. “I can’t believe I wasted ten minutes of my life for this.”

“It wasn’t me.” Yang laughed. “Honest. There’s a ghost here.”

“Sure. And this ghost took its first chance of communication to compliment our breasts.” Making her way over to her bed, Weiss laid down, pulled the covers over herself and presented her back to Yang. “Goodnight, Yang. Next time, waste your money on something that actually works.”

“Oh, come on. You believe me. Right, Ruby?”

Ruby, loyal Ruby, looked at Yang with a flat expression. “Tits, Yang?”

“It wasn’t me!”

“Hmhm. Goodnight, Yang.”

“Ah. You all suck.”

“Goodnight, Yang,” Blake said, echoing Weiss and Ruby’s sentiments.

With a grumble of her own, Yang scaled onto her bunk. The Ouija board was left behind, flat on the floor between the four doused candles. Beside it, Zwei’s ears perked up and he stood, staring at the board. The fur on the back of his neck stood on end.

With a faint scratch, the ring moved.

_T – I – T – S_

 

* * *

 

The Team RWBY dorm was never a silent place. Between four girls breathing and Zwei kicking at the air occasionally amid a dream, there was always some noise. Everyone had gotten used to it months ago.

But when a wooden scraping sounded, Zwei’s eyes snapped open.

The corgi raised its head and looked to the door, fur raising on the back of its neck. The door hadn’t been opened, however, and after a moment to shake his head, the pup laid back down again.

_Scrape_

Zwei’s head shot up again, and this time his body followed. The sound of wood scraping on wood was unmistakeable, but with the door closed and the window being the same, there was no telling from where it had come. Whining quietly, knowing he wasn’t to wake his masters up, Zwei padded over to the bed containing Ruby and Weiss.

He paused to sniff at the base of it, trying to determine if it had been the bed to move.

Something flopped to the floor behind.

Spinning, a growl on his lips, Zwei stared at the peach-coloured fabric that lay in the middle of the room. Trotting over, he sniffed at it. It was a bra. One of Blake’s. As Zwei sniffed at it, another fell on top of him, making the corgi jump. Shaking it off, Zwei looked up at the chest of drawers.

The top drawer was open and even though there was nothing there, bras were being rummaged through and held aloft, considered and then tossed aside, raining down on Zwei and the floor.

Occasionally, a particularly large bra would be held up and dangled in the air, before being laid aside, but the smaller ones were thrown away without pause. Already, about half of the drawer had spilled out onto the floor and Zwei was left to dodge the remainder.

One thing was for sure; this was not one of his masters.

“Grrr!”

The bra currently being held in the air froze and turned toward him. Zwei continued to growl, rising in patch with the threat to start barking and snarling should the `thing` not vacate the room.

Without a sound, the object fell to the floor and everything ceased to move.

Zwei stopped, looking around cautiously.

Suddenly, some of the bras on the floor surged up behind the corgi and wrapped over him. The dog yelped and tried to snap and bark to wake everyone up, but one of Weiss’ bras was wrapped over and around its snout, drawn taut and then tied. The material acted like a muzzle and Zwei fell back on his rear legs, rolled onto the floor and tried to use his forepaws to get it off. While the material didn’t hurt in any way, it stopped him barking to wake Team RWBY up.

The carpet parted ahead of him as though someone were walking on it. Weiss’ bed, the closest, was the target, and the mattress depressed as something put its weight down. The sleeping girl had no idea and was laid on her side, though she rolled over as something gently pushed her, falling flat with one arm drifting off the bed. The sheets covering her began to pull down of their own accord.

Eyes wide and seeing not his master, but easily his favourite non-master, in trouble, Zwei ignored the muzzle and charged over, determined to jump up and wake her the old-fashioned way. As he reached the bed, however, the sheet came off entirely and fell on top of him, tangling the corgi up as Weiss’ body was laid bare.

Weiss’ sleepwear consisted of little more than a white knee-length dress. That rode up slowly, drawn over her thighs and to her hips slowly, pausing every time she would murmur in her sleep, then continuing once she didn’t wake, until her smooth thighs and white knickers were revealed.

Indentations appeared on her legs, small indents like fingerprints as one of her thighs was drawn to the side, spreading her legs open. Her white panties pushed inward, as though something had pushed two fingers into them. Weiss mumbled in her sleep and tried to roll over, only for her dress to push flat and her to fall back again.

Slowly, her dress pulled up the rest of the way, bunching under her neck as her bare breasts were revealed. Small and modest, they stood as little hills rising from the pale plains of her lithe body. With skin almost as pale as her hair, her nipples stood out, a light pink in colour and puffy.

One of them tweaked to the side for a moment, rolling in the cool night air. It drew up, tugged vertically as her bosom followed. The nub hardened until it was poking out, Weiss flushing a pretty pink as her legs rubbed together.

Both breasts were cupped by invisible hands and lifted, tested.

Zwei broke free from the blankets and jumped up so that he was on the edge of Weiss’ mattress. The dog looked down, confused to see Weiss mostly naked, but unmolested. She rolled over to find some warmth and was allowed to do so. Of the pressure on the mattress, there was no sign.

A rustle from above was the only warning Zwei received before a fresh blanket fell, catching him and dragging him off Weiss’ bed once more. The dog fell on the first set of blankets from Weiss, and then was quickly covered and tangled in the new ones from Ruby. Angrily, it kicked and tried to break free.

Ruby slept with a face mask, tank top and polka-dot pants. She smacked her lips and whispered something about school as she felt the cold air was over her but remained sleeping. The tank top rose up over her flat belly, up to her breasts – larger than Weiss’ – where it struggled for a moment to roll over the mounds, Ruby stirring a little as it tried.

Her top paused, waited, until Ruby went still again.

Once she had, it rolled the rest of the way, leaving the young woman exposed. For her height, Ruby had surprisingly large breasts. Round and firm, they bounced in the emptiness of the dorm room, moving left and right of their own volition, with the sensitive nubs on top being rolled about until they were hard and sticking out.

Ruby turned red quickly, squirming in her sleep and rubbing her thighs together. Her mouth opened, lips parting as she let out a breathy moan in her sleep. The sound only intensified the molestation, resulting in her breasts being pushed down into her, nipples rolled to one side and the other as a pair of handprints became visible on each breast.

“Mmh…” Ruby’s hands came up and the indentations on her bosom vanished immediately. The girl scratched her left boob awkwardly and rolled over, making a happy sound as she lay on her side, front to the wall.

Curled up in a ball as she was, her polka dot trousers had ridden down a little, showing just the smallest hint of her black panties. The hem of her pants was drawn down further, exposing her round bubble but, which an invisible hand played with.

“Gnf! Gnf! Gnf!” Zwei grunted past the material tired around his snout as he worked his way up the ladder to Ruby’s bed, eyes flashing with pure murder. “Gngh!” the corgi growled, reaching the top and clambering over, dragging himself up by his forepaws.

Ruby lay peacefully sleeping, curled up on her side and with no one and nothing near her.

Zwei took a moment to sniff her to make sure she was okay, before his ears twitched, hearing the sound of a fresh blanket falling to the ground. Looking over the edge of Ruby’s bed, he saw Blake being revealed, her blanket and sheets tugged slowly down her long legs. Zwei’s ears fell flat and he whined.

He was not allowed on or near her bed.

Blake’s sleeping yukata was dragged roughly up over her body, up beyond her shoulders until it was left over her face, concealing it from view. Her black panties were drawn down to her ankles quickly and her legs spread. While her breasts, bigger still than Ruby’s, were played with aggressively, her lower body arched as an invisible digit was pushed inside.

In her sleep, Blake began to breathe heavily, colour flushing through her skin as her bosom rose and fell with laboured breath. The sheets between her legs grew moist as her sex opened and closed as if on its own, stimulated to arousal as she tried to toss and turn but couldn’t, held down by the visible handprint squeezing her left breast.

Up on Ruby’s bed, Zwei paced agitatedly. He knew he could not climb onto her bed – he wasn’t allowed – and his attempts to remove the offending object around his snout were met with failure. Desperately, he hooked the material around the corner post of Ruby’s bed and began to pull, trying to get it off.

Blake’s body rose up a little, her knickers drawn down further and tossed aside and the yukata still trapping her arms and covering her face tied in a knot at the top, keeping her tangled. Her legs were spread further still, fully exposing her slit, which parted around some invisible object. It closed suddenly, and a wet trail worked its way up her stomach and between the valley of her bosom, spreading out over the top as both delectable mounds were cupped and held, the nipples poking up like antennae.

Her body fell, heaving and panting but left under her own control. The rickety ladder leading up to Yang’s bed flexed, however, and Zwei’s fur bristled. He worked harder, using his claws to try and tear the material and break free.

Yang’s blankets were drawn back slowly, almost reverently, and as her large bust was revealed in full, clad beneath an orange tank top, the sheets ceased movement entirely, leaving them about her waist.

Gentle prints appeared around her bosom, squeezing and touching it through the thin material, dragging down the top to reveal more and more of her cleavage. Yang was well known as a heavy sleeper in the team and only smacked her lips, moving one arm over her face as she went back to sleep.

The spectral hands cupping her continued to poke and prod, squeezing harder and harder, with emphasis paid to the small tents formed at the peak. As if to judge them or their size, her breasts were pulled taut and held for a moment, before the hem of her top was pulled up over her firm abs. Working them over her breasts was a labour in of itself and would have woken anyone else. Eventually the material stretched far enough to be clear of them, and then fell down the other side, creasing together under her neck.

Among the student body, Yang’s bosom was considered a thing of beauty and mystery, and even the spectre availing itself upon her paused to marvel at them. They were soft and round, so in contrast to the firmness of the young huntress’ body. Sculpted and pale from lack of sunlight, her skin looked soft and inviting, firm and unyielding. Grown women would have killed for them, and many had paid for ones as large or full, yet Yang’s natural beauty shone past all of that.

Each fell a little to the side, drifting away from centre-mass through their weight alone. Gently, they were cupped and brought back, and Yang breathed a little easier, relieved to have the weight taken off. The handprints on either side of her large breasts moved up and down, caressing and stroking her, worshipping her.

Her nipples were pushed down, pushed inward. When released, they popped back out again, firm and hard like little rubies.

A decision was made. Whatever it had been looking for, the spectre found it in Yang. The rest of the sheets that covered her lower half were pushed away and thrown off the edge of the bed. Her long legs were clad in tight shorts, which were dragged down with hurried need. Yang slept through it all, even the rough treatment as her legs were drawn up, first her left and then her right, for her shorts, and her black underwear, to be pulled off her feet. Rather than be thrown away, her underwear was brought up and her hands were dragged invisibly above her head, tied together at the wrists, and then looped about a bed post.

With her hands held straight, her chest muscles flexed, causing her breasts to push out even further. The bed creaked as more weight was placed upon it, fingerprints dancing around her body as her breathing quickened; hot, whispered breaths escaped her as she bit her bottom lip and moaned something in her sleep. A name, a plea, the spectre cared not.

Zwei did and began sawing the bra strap on the edge of Ruby’s bed, his eyes fixed firmly on where the unknown figure was touching _his_ master.

Yang’s body slid down the bed, head falling off the pillow and golden hair splaying out in every direction. Her lower body and hips rose up off the mattress, suspended in the air with her legs parted and spread around something that couldn’t be seen. With her back and shoulders still on the bed, she gasped as `something` pushed into her, stretching her virgin body. Being a huntress, her hymen had broken long ago through rigorous training. There was no pain and no blood, and she didn’t awake.

Her body drew further back, her pussy spreading as she was filled. Instinctively, her thighs clenched, tightening around an invisible shape. Her skin was flushed with colour and her breathing became even more laboured, tinted with discomfort. She was held there, held in place without movement, until her muscles eventually loosened, becoming used to the intrusion. Her lips parted and her face fell to the side.

Slowly, her body jerked back.

Yang gasped.

The bed creaked.

Over and over, her body was pulled back and forth, dragged across the sheets. Her wondrous breasts jiggled back and forth, slapping as she was fucked while deep asleep – only to go still as invisible hands clasped them, moulded them. Her nipples, already hard and at attention, tweaked left and right under their own power.

Her body rose higher, levitating off the bed entirely. Her back arched, shoulders, head and arms falling down as though she were suspended by arms under the small of her back. Though her hands and hair touched the bed, her body did not, and Yang writhed in the air, legs spread wide apart and jerking forward, shaking in the air as her wide-open sex made hungry slopping sounds, spilling her arousal down onto her sheets.

Yang’s breasts were pressed flat suddenly, and her upper body was dragged up so that she hovered flat above her bed. Her mouth opened wider and the sleepy gasps and moans were replaced with muffled noise. Her eyes scrunched up in her sleep and her cheeks bulged, almost as if something had been pushed into her mouth and was now pressing at the inside of her cheek.

Her arms twitched, sleep fading as all the unusual sensations started to kick in. Her legs tensed and her eyes opened, slowly at first, then shooting open as she realised what was happening to her.

Finding herself floating off her bed, legs spread and body plundered, Yang tried to scream.

The sound didn’t come, lost as it was within an invisible mouth pressed down over hers. Yang felt _something_ rubbing against her tongue, caressing and playing with it. Arms like bands of steel were locked under her back and shoulders, pressing her into _something_ hard above her.

And between her legs – oh god, there was something between her legs and pushing inside of her.

Frantically, she tried to scream, to make some noise, but the only parts of her she could move were her legs from the knee down, which kicked desperately, and her hands, which were tied above her head. Those beat against the headboard, but not with enough volume to wake her team.

“Mphhh! Mnghhh!”

And then there was a sound – a loud _snap_ that came from Ruby’s side of the room.

It was followed almost immediately by the loudest and angriest barking she’d ever heard. Zwei snapped and howled and bit at the air, snarling and growling and barking as loud as he possibly could as he danced back and forth on Ruby’s bed snarling at Yang.

Not her, Yang realised. At the thing that was assaulting her.

“Whaaa- Zwei!” Ruby yelled.

“What is that infernal – w -what happened to me? Why am I undressed?”

“Ha- ow!” A cry and a sound of someone hitting wood from below. Blake fell off her bed, head trapped in her own yukata, which had been tied above her. “What the hell?” she growled, struggling to break free. “If this is your idea of a joke, Yang, I’ll-”

“Arf! Bark! Grrr! Arf!”

“Zwei?” Ruby rolled over, confusedly pulling her top down over her stomach as she did. Her face mask was removed, and she followed Zwei’s furious gaze. “What are you- ah!” Ruby gasped and slapped hand over her mouth.

It was all Yang could do to look back desperately from one eye, helpless and begging for aid.

“YANG!” Ruby screamed.

“What-?” Weiss looked up and over, then gasped. “Oh my God, Yang, you – what is - ?”

“The ghost!” Ruby howled. “It’s the ghost!”

Zwei howled and barked and spat at the air.

“Ghosts aren’t-” Weiss looked to Yang, who was still being fucked relentlessly in the air, and changed her mind. “N – Never mind.” Rushing over to Blake, Weiss undid the knot and freed the girl, who rather than pull her yukata down, tossed it off entirely.

Stark naked, Blake looked up above her bed to see Yang floating and writhing in the air, eyes now scrunched shut in shame and humiliation. She could see through whatever was between her legs to her pussy, stretched wide around something. That there was a figure using her was unquestionable. Yang’s thighs were clamped around it and pressed flat where she was trying to close her legs.

“Oh my God…”

“Help her!” Ruby cried, already fumbling her way out of bed and off her bunk.

“How?” Weiss asked.

Blake didn’t wait for an answer. With Yang floating, the bed could take her weight as she scaled up, still naked but too panicked to put any clothes on. Looking for a weapon and finding none, Blake locked her fists together and brought them down on the space between Yang’s legs, but higher, where a body or head of a person would have been.

Her joined hands went _through_ whatever it was and slammed down onto the mattress under Yang’s behind, which floated in front of her. Even if it was solid for Yang, it apparently wasn’t for her. On hands and knees between Yang’s forced-open legs, Blake had a front row seat to her partner’s humiliation.

A hand settled on the back of her head and _pushed_.

Blake screamed on feeling it – or tried to. Her cries were muffled into Yang’s sex as her face was buried straight between her partner’s thighs. With Yang still stretched open, her nose, mouth and tongue were pushed inside and then held there, with Blake spluttering for breath straight into Yang’s pussy.

The taste of her partner filled her mouth, wet and hot.

Kicking back with both legs and pushing with her hands, Blake tried to break free, only to squeal loudly into her partner’s cunt as what felt like two fingers dove into her own body. The sudden intrusion had her pushing forward instead, trying to pull _off_ the fingers. That only served to have her push her face deeper into Yang, fully eating her out as Yang was fucked and she was fingered, somehow with her head being _inside_ the ghostly figure’s pelvis.

Helpless to do anything but kick her legs, Yang wailed into her assailant’s mouth, eyes closed as she tried to ignore both the feeling of being fucked _and_ the feeling of Blake spluttering into her pussy at the same time.

To her horror, her virgin body wasn’t ready for such stimulus and her muscles clamped down, stomach clenching as she came on her best friend’s face. Yang moaned, both in pleasure and horror.

“Yang! I’m coming!”

“No, Ruby!” Weiss held her sister back. “You idiot, if you go up there then you’ll be trapped as well.”

“We have to do something!” Ruby reacted by picking up a bra off the floor and hurling it at the spectre. It passed straight through where its body would have been, and neither Yang nor Blake were aided, both still struggling and moaning as Blake was forced to eat Yang out while being fingered, and Yang was hovering in the air, fucked in more ways than one. “Let go of them!” Ruby yelled. “Go away! Ah. B-Be banished?”

“Banished?” Weiss’ eyes bulged and she ran to the drawers, which were open and disgorging their underwear. Desperately, she rummaged around in it, trying one drawer and then the next. “Where is it? Where is it? Come on…”

“An! Mgh! Nghhh!” Yang wailed.

“Mph! Mmh! Eeeen!” Blake echoed, struggling to pull out of Yang and also away from the fingers in her. One of Blake’s knees was dragged up suddenly, leaving her balanced on one knee and one hand as her pussy was bared to them all, stretched even further as another spectral finger was added.

Blake whined loudly, eyes clenched shut, face covered with little beads of what Ruby at first thought was sweat, then realised was Yang’s climax.

Yang’s golden hair swayed as she tried to break free, shaking her head back and forth until all of a sudden her hair was gripped hard and her head pulled still. She was left unable to even move that, and the way her cheeks bulged suggested something was being pushed into her mouth.

Ruby had never felt so helpless. Even Zwei was doing more, if that was only hopping and barking furiously at the base of their bed.

Suddenly, Yang cried out louder still, eyes bulging wide and purple, body shaking. Ruby wondered why, hands clasped before her, but the answer became clear soon enough. Because the _thing_ using her couldn’t be seen, she had a perfect – if reluctant – view at her sister’s sex. Enough to see it being pushed open wider and wider as something cream in colour was pumped into her.

It – It was coming. The ghost was coming into her sister.

“Nghhh!” Yang howled, quivering badly, legs stretched out straight and toes curled. Her face was bright red. “Nnnnnnnn!”

Blake was little better – forced as she was to _swallow_ much of the seed that was pumped into her partner. Her ears were flat, and she was trying so hard to pull away, but the grip on her head was absolute, black hair pulled up around an invisible fist that kept her locked in place.

A ghost had just fucked and come in her sister. And Blake was being made to eat her out.

“I’m back!” Weiss gasped, returning dishevelled and with a box in hand.

The Ouija board.

There was also a glass of water in her other hand, a sheet of paper, the instruction manual, pressed against it and held between two fingers. Weiss threw the board down, took the glass and then read from the manual.

“Our questions asked, our bond broken, we release you from your task and bid thee farewell. Leave now, never to return. With this holy water, I banish thee. Return to the afterlife so that this world may be left only to the living.”

The words spoken, Weiss upended the glass over the Ouija board, soaking it.

“Argh!” Yang yelled, falling down onto the bed.

“Bwah!” Blake howled, pulling back so hard she fell over onto her back as well, mouth wet. She rolled over, spitting to the side and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

The bunk bed, which was hardly the firmest of construction at the best of times and certainly not meant for two people falling on it at once, cracked and collapsed over Blake’s bed, slamming down with an almighty crash.

In the chaos that remained, an eerie silence pervaded.

“I – Is it done?” Ruby dared to ask. “Is it gone?”

Zwei growled and darted up onto the bed between Blake and Yang, and for once wasn’t pushed away by Blake. Instead, he was hauled up by Yang, who cuddled the corgi to her naked chest and rubbed him with both hands.

“You warned them,” she gasped out. “Good boy. Best boy. My hero!”

“Ack – Hack!” Blake spat out a glob of… something no one wanted to consider. “N – No one mentions this,” she heaved out. “N – Never.”

“I think we can all get behind that idea,” Weiss said. Reaching down, she tossed Blake her yukata, and the faunus dragged it over her head, sitting cross-legged on Yang’s bed and shaking badly. “Are you okay, Yang?” Weiss asked. “Do you need medical attention?”

“I need a hug…”

Ruby was up there immediately, holding onto her sister.

“Thanks.” Yang hugged her and Zwei back. “But I think… I’m not okay, but I’m alive. Just…” Her eyes closed. “That was… I didn’t think that would happen…”

“Who could?” Blake growled. “We’re destroying that thing today. Burning it, spreading the ashes, salting the remains and then setting fire to the Emerald Forest. That _thing_ dies.”

Weiss kicked the wet Ouija board. “I’m not sure anyone will disagree there.”

“How did you end the ritual?” Ruby asked. Blake was too busy wiping her mouth again and Yang was cuddling and praising Zwei for alerting everyone.

“I read the instruction manual. Apparently, we were supposed to release or banish the spirit after we called it. Because we didn’t, it stayed around. And the `tits` it mentioned… well, we can see exactly what kind of spirit we summoned.” Shaking her head, she set the glass on the side. “The instructions said to speak the words, then douse the board in holy water.”

“Where did you-?”

“I used tap water.” Weiss shrugged. “It’s not like I could find a priest, is it? And it worked well enough.”

“I guess so.” Ruby looked around their room, covered with their underwear and now with one bed broken and Yang still shaken up about what happened. “Blake can sleep in my bed tonight,” she said. “It’s not like me and Yang haven’t shared a bed before.”

After being made to eat Yang out, Ruby didn’t think either of them would feel up to being asked to sleep in the same bed. Blake obviously agreed, thanking her quietly before sliding off the bed, even pausing to look at, then gingerly pat Zwei.

“Good boy,” she said, almost reluctantly. “Thank you for looking over us.”

Zwei’s tongue lolled out happily.

 

* * *

 

With Ruby and Yang cuddled together and in a fresh change of clothes and Weiss and Blake asleep in the other bunk, Zwei finally settled down on the floor. He gave the room one last look-over, checking the corners and drawers to make sure it was safe, and finally the wet Ouija board on the floor. Nothing moved, and with a tired little yawn, the corgi closed his eyes, the task of protecting his masters done at last.

Had he kept them open just a moment longer, he might have noticed the marker on the Ouija board shake just a little.

_I – M - S – T – I – L – L – H – E – R - E_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Beacon hasn't gotten any easier with a spirit helping itself to Team RWBY. With Weiss working on a solution, Ruby and Yang try to win a little peace by going home for the school holidays. 
> 
> It's not like the ghost would follow them, right?

* * *

 

 

 

Life in Beacon, Yang reflected, was just messed up.

Training was harsh but fair, the teachers were on point, the facilities were great and the food was good. Her team was also awesome so there shouldn’t have been too much to complain about. Other than the ghost, that was.

“N – Not now,” Ruby moaned, one leg floating out of her control and to the side as she tried to pull her skirt on. Her white knickers were drawn to the side outside her control and her lips parted. Ruby groaned, dropping her skirt and sagging forward to be suspended on air. Her body bounced up and down as the invisible figure fucked her. “C – Come on. I’m trying to get dressed! Oooh!”

And she, Weiss and Blake didn’t do a thing to help.

They’d tried. Almost everything. Burning the Ouija Board, dousing the room in holy water and even playing religious music from their scrolls. The latter just ended up with the ghost turning it to jazz. Weiss hated jazz, apparently. The scroll hadn’t survived; the ghost had.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Weiss growled. “I woke up last night to it ejaculating on my face! If you’re going to fondle me in my sleep, at least have the decency to finish inside!”

“You think that’s bad,” Blake moaned, sneaking her way across the room and toward the shower. She had a towel clutched behind her back. “I can’t even read my books without it playing with me under the covers. And it’s obsessed with my butt.” With one final glance to make sure the spirit was busy, she hurried into the toilet and locked the door.

The ghost was obsessed with Yang’s tits too. There wasn’t a day that went by without them suddenly spilling out as her top and bra were pulled down, or her waking up to them being groped by some invisible creature. More often than not, she was being fucked as well. The only saving grace was that the ghost tended to keep its activities to their room and hadn’t done anything outside. The occasional flipped skirt in a corridor, but never when anyone was around.

“That’s not the ridiculous part,” Yang said with a sigh. “That,” she said, pointing to Ruby, “Is the ridiculous part.”

“Ruby having sex with it? That’s normal.”

“I mean the fact we’re not even bothered at this point. That we’ve gotten _used_ to it.”

“Oh.”

It was really was insane. There her sister was, suspended in the air and moaning as she was used like a sex toy and neither she nor Ruby were doing anything about it. They’d gotten used to it. Not happy obviously, but reluctantly enduring. Since nothing worked to get rid of the blasted thing and it vanished whenever anyone came near, they couldn’t tell the teachers. Any recording devices they tried to use were switched off, and the one time they intentionally flooded their dorm to temporarily get a new one, it followed them! All the while, it helped itself to their bodies.

It was amazing what you could get used to if it happened enough. Case in point Ruby cumming in the air, gasping for breath as her legs locked around nothing and arousal squirted out onto the carpet.

“You’re cleaning that up,” Weiss said.

“Y – Yes Weiss. I – I know.” Ruby stumbled on unsteady feet as she was let down, tripping over to Yang who caught and leaned her against the bed. The ghost stopped touching her, though that certainly didn’t mean it had disappeared.

The panicked squeal from Blake in the bathroom hinted at where it had gone.

“This has to stop,” Yang hissed to Weiss. The ghost was too busy with Blake to hear but there was no use taking chances. “Have you managed to find anything?”

“I contacted someone who claims to be an expert,” Weiss whispered back. “An official exorcist. They told me they’ve heard of this before, or something like it. They’re going to come over after the holidays and deal with it.”

“After the break…? Why not right away?”

“They’re busy apparently. They also live in Atlas so it’s a bit of a journey.”

“All right.” Better late than never, and that they had a plan. If their own attempts couldn’t get rid of it, a professional might be able to. Yang was ready to grasp for straws at this point. “Will you be okay here on your own, though?” she asked. “It doesn’t feel right for Ruby and I to leave you both.”

“Will I be okay? No. I shall be quite annoyed and bothered, I imagine. But I’ll survive. You two may as well go spend time with your family and away from this… this sex pest!”

Weiss said it loudly, but it was doubtful the spectre was bothered. Blake’s quiet moans were still coming from the bathroom. It would have been so much easier if the ghost was worse in bed, but apparently having countless eons and experience molesting girls meant it was damn good at it. Enough to have Ruby dozing off beside her, bright red and still shaking from her orgasm. Yang helped lay her sister down and pulled her panties back over her. She then lifted her hips up and dragged the skirt up, dressing her while Ruby mumbled apologies.

“Not your fault Ruby. Let’s just get dressed before mom arrives.”

“You should go while it’s distracted,” Weiss said. “But keep this whole thing quiet! We can’t afford for people to find out what’s happening or our reputations will be ruined!”

“Believe me, I know.” Yang helped Ruby up and wrapped an arm around her. “Good luck – and tell Blake the same. We’ll be back in a few days and then it won’t be long until this exorcist of yours arrives. Be strong.”

“I will.” Weiss sighed. “You two have fun.”

Yang and Ruby slipped out while Blake came loudly in the shower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom!”

Ruby jumped into Summer’s arms the second she saw her, much more alive after a walk, some fresh air and a can of pop to wake her up. She giggled as Summer tousled her hair, holding an arm out for Yang as well.

Yang stepped into it. “Hey mom. Where’s dad?”

“Still on Patch I’m afraid. It’s the last day of Signal and he couldn’t get the day off.” Summer smiled apologetically but Yang waved it off, knowing how rough the last days had been from her time there. Graduating students all celebrating good grades and causing trouble, and the younger ones bouncing off the walls at the thought of time off school. “He’ll meet us back home,” she said, “He really wanted to come see you, too.”

“Ah. It’s fine. We’ll catch him later.”

It was probably for the best dad not be around to see what was going on, though they were hardly going to tell their mom either. They were in the library, normally quiet but hardly enforcing that on the last day of term. “Aren’t you going to take me to see your team?” Summer asked, sitting down at a table. “You keep mentioning them in your letters and I was hoping to meet them.”

“Eh-?”

The horrible image of Summer with her hands over her mouth watching the four members of Team RWBY on their knees, pussies opening and closing as a ghost fucked them, flashed through her mind. Ruby’s too, apparently.

“No, that’s okay!” Ruby yelped. “Not today. They’re – ah – they’re busy!”

“Weiss has lots of Schnee business,” Yang said, stepping in to support Ruby’s claim. “And you know dad would complain if you got to meet them before him. We should do it all together. As a family thing.”

“Aw.” Summer pouted. The resemblance between her and Ruby was uncanny. “I was looking so forward to it as well. Buuut you’re probably right; Taiyang would be sulking all night if I got to meet them before he did.” Summer giggled. “He can be such a man-child sometimes.”

Bullet dodged. Yang slumped in relief and heard Ruby do the same beside her. The ghost was their problem and they’d deal with it. The last thing they wanted was for their mom to get caught up in it – or worse, caught _by_ it!

_Frankly, I want to be out of here and back on Patch before it realises we’re gone._

“We still have a little time before our transport arrives,” Summer said. “I wanted to use it to meet your team, but how about you tell me about Beacon instead? How are lessons? Are you okay sharing a room with so many people? Any young boys or girls catching your eyes?”

“Lessons are cool and the team is fine,” Yang said. “Ruby’s made loads of friends too, even ones outside the team. We’ll introduce you to them another time. You’d probably like Jaune; just be sure to warn dad he’s not interested in me or Ruby before he goes all Papa Ursa on the guy.” It’d be just Jaune’s luck too. “Other than that, things are pretty goo-”

“Ah!” Ruby’s knees slammed up against the underside of the table, rocking it.

“Ruby. What’s wrong?”

“N – Nothing mom!” Ruby’s voice came out a squeak, face burning with colour and eyes sliding desperately toward Yang, practically begging her for help. “J – Just a nervous twitch. Ha ha – oh!” Ruby twitched again, whimpering slightly.

Yang looked horrified. Oh no. Not now and not here. Couldn’t Blake have kept it busy for half an hour longer! Beside her at the table, Yang saw Ruby’s skirt track up her legs without a hand to move it, then saw the waistband of her black stockings push out from her skin. Something like a hand bulged within, dipping under the stockings and delving down into Ruby’s nether regions.

Ruby bit her lip and trembled. 

“Ruby,” Summer said, slowly standing. “Is something wrong?”

Oh shit, she was about to come around the table – she’d see what was happening!

“Stomach ache!” Ruby blurted out. “I - I had stomach ache yesterday.”

“Too many cookies,” Yang agreed, quickly placing a hand on Ruby’s back and waving another between her legs. It connected with nothing and didn’t stop the ghost playing with her sister’s body. “You know how she is,” she laughed, simultaneously trying to ward it away and placate their worried mother. “Can’t stop as long as there’s any sugar left in front of her. I wasn’t paying attention. It’s probably indigestion.”

“Oh. Is that it?” Summer slowly sat again.

“Y – Yep!” Ruby clenched her eyes shut. Her voice hit a high note. “That’s it!”

Ruby was shaking and red. If Summer didn’t think she was having a fit, she’d soon catch out Ruby when she came. Her sister was useless at being quiet about or hiding it. _Shit, I need to do something._ Ruby was helpless and there was no Weiss or Blake to take its attention. Swallowing her panic, Yang leaned back and reached down between her legs, under her school skirt. She peeled aside her black knickers and started to play with herself. A few seconds later, Ruby gasped in relief and slumped forward.

Yang knew why and tensed her legs, ready for it.

Cold hands touched the insides of her thighs and pushed them apart. Rather than fight, Yang spread her legs under the table and let the fucking thing have its fun. She bit the inside of her cheek, patting Ruby on the back and looking back to Summer. “Sorry, what were you asking?”

“If Ruby has been to a doctor.”

“Oh yeah, we went to the infirmary yesterday.” Something that felt oddly wet ran up her slit. Yang swallowed and tried not to react. “They just said she should sleep it off and avoid exercise. R – Rest at home will be g – good for her.”

Something thick pushed into her. Yang bit down on her groan.

“Yang? Is something wrong-?”

“J – Just… Just thinking about home.” She cracked one eye open. “Miss Patch. Can’t – Can’t wait to be back! Ha ha – haa!” The final laugh came out hoarse as the cock inside her, invisible and yet somehow still tangible, expanded and bulged.

Summer laughed along with her, saying something about how home hadn’t been the same without them. Ruby agreed and called Zwei up, the dog growling at the underside of the table. Yang took the chance to sit back and let out a gasp, feeling the thick rod inside her slowly draw out. Something wet and warm ran down the inside of her leg. With disgustingly practiced ease, she pulled her underwear back over her slit, feeling the fabric turn damp. Standing, she followed Summer, Ruby and Zwei out, leaving the molesting spirit behind.

_I can’t wait to be away from this stupid thing. Sorry Weiss. Sorry Blake. You’re on your own for a week._

Behind her, the chairs scraped into position of their own accord.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yang’s underwear was dry.

It may have sounded like a small thing, but it wasn’t. And her knickers weren’t on the floor either or hanging from a light fixture or being tossed up in the air of their own control. They were on her body, which had gone absolutely unmolested for the last five seven hours, two of which had been a bullhead ride back to Patch.

No groping, no soft touches and nothing cumming inside her.

Just her, Ruby, mom and Zwei. And now their dad too, who was laughing at the dinner table over a story Ruby was telling about Nora and Jaune getting their own back on Cardin. Yang listened with half an ear, laughing at the right spots and heaping food on her plate.

She spared a glance with Ruby and her little sister nodded back, confirming that she hadn’t been touched either. It would have been obvious if the spirit was here, but she was relieved all the same. _It must be limited to Beacon. Makes sense since that’s where we let it loose with the Ouija Board. Safety at last. God, I can’t wait to have a full night’s sleep and not wake up naked and sticky._

 “Glad to hear you’re all having fun,” Taiyang said. “I was a little worried you wouldn’t fit in.”

“Me?” Yang asked.

“Okay. I was worried _Ruby_ wouldn’t fit in.” He paused to laugh while Ruby protested loudly. “But it sounds like you’ve made good friends. Vytal Festival coming up soon as well. We’ll have to come down and watch. Maybe we can meet your team then.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” By then they’d have gotten rid of the stupid ghost so there wouldn’t be anything to worry about. Come to think of it, this was a chance to do some things she wouldn’t normally with it hovering around. “Hey, is the hot water on? I miss having baths in Beacon.”

“I turned the boiler on before you all came.”

“Go on,” Summer said, laughing. “We can talk tomorrow. You two girls look bushed!”

Yang excused herself with some quick thanks and dashed upstairs, stopping in her room to grab a dressing gown. Once she was in the bathroom, she stopped and looked around nervously. The white and grey tiles were clean and there was a fluffy red towel on the heated railing. She turned the hot water on and waited, bent over the tub and tense. Her ass was on full display.

Nothing.

“Are you there?” she asked quietly. There was no answer in the form of objects moving or ghosting touches across her legs. Nervously, she unhooked her knickers and pushed them down to the floor, pulling one foot up to rest on the rim of the tub. Her pussy was spread wide, and she spread it a little wider still with two fingers. “I hope you’re here. I really want you inside me…”

The hot water splashed into the bathtub. The towels sat still. Her knickers lay where they’d fallen.

“Oh, thank God!”

Yang hauled her clothes off and hopped in the water, filling it with bubble bath and soaking until she felt like a prune. And all the while, not a thing moved that shouldn’t and no one touched her. Sinking down into the bubbles, she let out a contented sigh.

Finally, a nice warm bath without some peeping tom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

Ruby’s eyes opened slowly. The repetitive sound had been filtering into her head for the last half a minute; her attempts to ignore it by rolling over were lost, as was pulling the pillow over her head. Yawning, she tried anyway, burrowing herself into her bed.

“Mmmh.”

The familiar sound had her wide awake.

“Not again!”

Except there was nothing. Her room was empty and still, Zwei slumbering away in his bed, curled up at the end of her own. The window was shut, the curtains drawn and her pyjamas were snug and warm. She checked herself just to be sure, fully expecting to feel ectoplasm seeping out her kitty or wet underwear, but there were no such signs. The ghost was back in Beacon, probably harassing Blake and Weiss.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

A floorboard creaked outside her door.

Ruby reached for her weapon. It’d be scary if it was a burglar, but more for them than her. You had to be a special kind of nuts to rob a house full of huntsmen. Then again, a burglar probably wouldn’t knock softly on the door.

“Ruby,” Yang hissed through it. “You awake?”

Pushing off the edge of her bed, she jumped down, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. There went any chance of going back to sleep; she was too used to carpets in Beacon. Skipping her slippers since it was already too late, she padded to the door and cracked it open.

Yang’s face was visible in the crack. “Hey. I just… I heard a noise. I wanted to check on you. I thought… well… you know…”

“That _it_ was here?”

“Yeah.” Yang rubbed a bare arm and looked left and right. “It’s not, is it? You haven’t felt anything.”

“No. You?”

“Nothing. And I had a bath earlier.”

“Then we’re good. I think…”

“Yeah.” Yang smiled nervously. “Guess we are. Was just a little afraid.”

She wasn’t the only one. Ruby glanced back to her bed and opened the door a little further. “Wanna sleep here?”

“I’m not a baby, sis.”

“I’d feel better if you did.”

Given an excuse, Yang was quick to throw away her complaints and nod. They both knew what they wanted, of course. After several weeks of not being able to sleep without fearing what would happen to them, they needed time to get used to it. That was why she’d asked to let Zwei sleep in her room tonight, because he would get angry and growl whenever _it_ came near. She hadn’t even thought about how nervous Yang must have been, laid alone in her room staring at corners and wondering if it was there.

“Sorry about this,” Yang said, squeezing in. “I must look like an idiot.”

“No. I felt the same way.”

“Guess we’re both the same. Not like this’ll be the first time we’ve bunked together. Just like old times?”

Ruby giggled and nodded, climbing in under the sheets with Yang. Her sister was big and warm and cuddly. With how cold the nights were, her heat was more than welcome. They shuffled around for a bit to get comfortable and settled down. Yang’s warm breath washed over her hair and she closed her eyes.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

Ruby sat up. “I thought that was you.”

“I thought it was you,” Yang replied. She looked nervous. “Wasn’t it…?”

Ruby shook her head.

They were out the room in an instant, Crescent Rose clutched in Ruby’s hands and Yang going bare knuckles. The squeaking was louder as they padded down the corridor, breath tense and Yang taking the lead, ready to buy time so Ruby could get a shot off. The chance of it being Grimm was slim – Taiyang always cleared the forests around the house, and Summer did whenever he was busy.

The squeaking came from the door to their parents’ bedroom.

Followed by a soft moan. “Mmmh. Oh Tai~”

“Ugh.” The word came out in an explosion of breath from Yang, who all but sagged against the wall. Ruby felt the same way – embarrassed, but too relieved to care. Their parents were having sex. Ew, but still a thousand times more preferable to the other option. “They must have forgotten we were here,” Yang complained. “Or forgotten they need to be quiet at all. I’ll grab my stereo and we can play some music. I can’t sleep listening to this.”

“Y – Yeah.” Ruby turned back, blushing but still relieved. “I think that’s – wait, where’s dad’s weapon?”

Yang followed her gaze. Outside their parents’ door was the weapon rack, upon which laid Summer’s but not Taiyang’s. It also had a few other things, including their boots. Only a single pair of boots was in the cabinet. Also missing was their father’s winter coat.

Horror dawned. “Dad’s out hunting!”

“What?” Yang was a little slower to pick it up, or just asleep. “What do – Ruby, wait!”

There was no waiting. The thought Summer might be cheating on their father didn’t even cross her mind; it simply wasn’t possible. Halfway through the door, she realised it might be a video or Summer having some alone time or any one of a hundred other things, but Ruby was prepared to grovel and beg for an apology if she was wrong.

If only. If only…

Summer was laid atop the sheets, fast asleep but murmuring her husband’s name. Her cream satin top was open and hanging down over the side, her pale breasts bared to the cool night air and flushed pink. The bedsheets had been pushed off and she was writhing softly, moaning in her sleep as her hips and legs were pulled up seemingly on their own.

“Mo-” Ruby’s cry was cut off as a pair of discarded white panties hit her face, effectively whipping her off her feet. They hooked over her head and tied around the back of her hair, secured in her mouth and making her words muffled.

Her fall was caught by Summer’s blanket. She landed on her butt, legs out, then yelped as the blanket rolled up and over her, trapping Ruby up and rolling her over and over until she was wrapped up like a burrito, her legs kicking helplessly out the back with her head poking from the other end, arms trapped at her sides.

“Mmfl! Mrrfff!”

“Ruby, what-” Yang stepped in and saw it. “Oh no!” She turned, desperate to get help.

The door slammed shut on its own. Yang ran straight into it and rattled the handle. It didn’t open. Yang was then caught and raised up off the floor, her mouth stuffed with Summer’s tights and her white cloak wrapping around the blonde’s arms and legs, tying them behind her back. She was levitated up onto the bed next to her mother, then Ruby, still wrapped up in the blanket, was pulled up in the same manner.

Ruby tried to scream past her gag as her head and hair fell back. She was upside down in the blanket-burrito, legs kicking out of view and only able to see her mother’s naked body and the top of Yang’s head. But she could _feel_ her pyjama bottoms being pulled down.

_No. No. No. It wasn’t supposed to follow us home. We were supposed to be free of it!_

A cold sensation brushed up against her folds and she clamped her legs shut. What felt like a heavy weight pushed between them, forcing them open again and holding them so. Ruby moaned into her mom’s underwear, clenching her eyes shut as something rubbed up and between her lips, dipping inside in a sensation altogether too familiar.

It didn’t penetrate her. Not yet.

Yang was hauled up over the bed and into her line of sight, laid on Summer’s right with their mother still asleep and oblivious, now between them. Ruby was moved as well until all three of them were laid side by side, Ruby and Yang on the edges and Summer in the middle. The ghost then drew Summer’s legs up, lifting her hips off the mattress and pulling her legs apart.

Ruby had a front-row seat to watching Summer’s pussy spread open.

“Mmmmh!” she yelled.

“Tai… Baby…” Summer breathed her husband’s name, face flushing as she felt herself be filled. She moaned as it pushed deeper into her, eyes fluttering but not opening. Her hands slipped above her head, fingers sleepily teasing the bedsheets. “Mmm. Yes…”

“Mmm!” Yang tried to yell. “Smmrrrr!”

Summer was pressed down into the mattress. Her breasts moved on their own, first to the side and then up, small indents like fingerprints appearing in them. The indents swept up to the peak and her dusky nipples drew up, pinched by an invisible force.

The pressure on her other breast moved higher, small intents trailing up her neck to her shoulder, then her chin. Her bottom lip pushed down suddenly, like an object was probing against it. Still asleep and dreaming, she parted her lips. They were quickly formed into a small O as something slipped inside. The spectre’s fingers brushed aside her hair, pinning Summer down as her legs rose up, kicking limply with every thrust that pushed her harder and harder into the mattress.

Ruby squirmed and kicked furiously at the air, trying to do something – to make _some sound_ that could wake her up. Yang was the same, thrashing wildly but only really making the mattress bounce a little. The quiet squeaking of the springs wasn’t enough to wake Summer up.

“Arf!” Claws scratched and scrabbled at the door. A snout snuffled underneath. “Grr! Arf! Arf! Arf!”

Zwei! Ruby’s eyes shone as she looked to the door. The movement over Summer’s body halted, the spirit surprised. Beneath it, Summer moaned and opened her eyes, slowly waking up as she heard Zwei scratching and howling at the door.

Her silver eyes took in Ruby’s face, wrapped up and gagged, bright red and in absolute panic.

“Ruby…?”

“Mrmmmm!” Yang moaned furiously.

Summer rolled over, pushing herself up on one arm. “Yang? W – What’s going on? Why are you here? What tied-” She cried out suddenly as her entire body was dragged down the bed by one foot, suspended in the air. Summer’s hands grappled for something to hold onto but only managed to catch the blanket wrapped around Ruby, spinning her on the bed. “What-? No, it can’t be! We got rid of you!” Summer shouted. “We got rid of – mphhh!”

Her was covered by an invisible hand. Her lips pushed up flat against it, moving but unable to get any sound out. Her hips were forced down into the bed, legs forced wide apart. Summer kicked and struggled but it was obvious her thighs couldn’t close, blocked by _something_. She lashed out with her hands instead and struck something hard. The slap echoed.

Both her hands were wrenched back. Her pyjama top floated up off the floor and tied around her wrists, locking them together and then wrapping around the headboard on their own. Summer’s elbows swayed from side to side as she tried to fight it.

Her eyes bulged when her pussy spread open again, the mattress between her legs pushing down harder than ever before, indentations like knees digging deep as something _forced_ its way into her body.

“Nnnnhhhh!”

The bed squeaked and rocked, all attempts at being quiet abandoned. The bedroom light flashed on and off, matching the sound of the drawers in the room slamming open and shut, each _crack_ matching a thrust that bounced Summer’s body up on the bed. The whole mattress was shaking and began to rise, levitating off the bed as Summer was taken.

“Mmmm!” Ruby tried to scream, eyes watering as she fought desperately against the blanket tied up around her. She couldn’t even roll herself over, completely helpless to do a thing.

The floating mattress bobbed up and down rapidly, again matching the thrusts from the spirit that ploughed into Summer. Her mouth was open, screaming silently against the hand and with one breast squeezing and moving on its own. Her feet were pushed higher, body almost bent in two and back over herself. The wet _slap_ of her pussy echoed loudly.

The banging intensified. The fucking too. Summer’s eyes rolled back, body tensing, toes splaying out.

Everything stopped.

Held.

The draws pushed open and stayed there. The light flickered on, bright and sharp, casting shadows across their bodies. The mattress itself vibrated but slowly, in short and jerky motions. Summer whined loudly, legs jerking in the air.

Then, she fell. The mattress fell as well. Everything did. The three of them all came crashing back down onto the bed, flexing it so hard it almost broke. Underwear was sent flying in every direction and drawers fell out the cabinets, spilling socks onto the floor.

Summer was released, falling flat and with her head to the side, mouth hanging open, but eyes closed. Passed out. Her breasts rose and fell as she drew breath but there was no other movement. Her legs were pushed back, allowed to flop down and over the edge of the bed. Her hair was wild and wet with sweat, pinned under her and across her arms.

Something wet and white trickled out from between her legs.

Ruby’s head fell. Mom… Not her. Not… It wasn’t supposed to be like this! They were meant to get away for a bit and escape it. To get an exorcist and deal with it without anyone finding out. It was meant to just be _them_ who suffered for their stupidity. Not their mom. Frustrated tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the bedsheets.

At least… At least it was over. Over for now…

Ruby’s bum cheeks spread apart suddenly. Her eyes snapped open. “Nnnh!” she wailed, kicking back but helpless to do a thing as she was rolled over onto her front, now face down and beside Yang, looking down on Summer’s exhausted and oblivious face. Something probed against her slit and she bit down on her lip, holding her legs tight together to thwart it.

When her cheeks were spread apart and a digit probed her much tighter hole instead, she realised just how big a mistake she’d made.

Not there! Ruby pushed her legs apart, all but _begging_ it to take her normally. The ghost had other ideas however, or she’d given it one. Her legs were pushed back together and then held there, straight out behind her as something hard came to rest against her butt, squashing it flat. Something harder still probed her tight little hold, pushing in as Ruby squealed against Summer’s knickers.

It pushed inside far too easily. Ruby howled out and tossed her head left and right, utterly helpless as her tight ass was forced to expand around an invisible shaft slipping deeper and deeper into her. All the while, Yang spat and bit and thrashed to break free and help her.

The mattress rose up again, now with Ruby the centre of attention, wailing into her gag as Summer lay unconscious between her and Yang, unaware of how her daughters were to be put through the same as her.

The bed began to rock again. The lights began to flicker. Cabinet doors opened and closed, slamming loud and harsh in perfect synchronisation with the spectre ploughing into her. Ruby squealed as it twitched and bulged within her, shooting its hot and very real seed into her butt. It pulled out quickly, leaving her sore and wet with its ectoplasm seeping down over her slit.

Her ass jiggled as it gave her a little slap. Ruby groaned tiredly.

When Yang was hauled across the bed and position face-down on top of Summer, her black shorts yanked down and her ass revealed, Ruby didn’t even have the strength to try and escape. All she could do was pant and lay there, watching Yang being fucked atop Summer, mother and daughter experiencing the same fate, and likely what would take place for the whole week before their return to Beacon.

Yang howled, sound piercing past her gag as she bent back, her large breasts gripped by two invisible hands and a thick, spectral, cock pumping into her ass. She collapsed, falling to pant over Summer’s body, cheek to cheek, breasts pressed against each other’s, legs tangled. Her older sister’s eyes fluttered weakly, exhaustion kicking in. Ruby felt it too, slipping off to sleep even as ghostly fingers spread her legs again.

“Not again…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You played around with a Ouija Board? Are you both mad? I’m sure I raised you better than that!”

Yang pressed her face into her knees, sat on the bathroom floor with Ruby next to her, Summer opposite them, hands planted on her hips and a furious snarl on her normally loving face. The morning sun peeked through the window and their dad was fast asleep, for now still oblivious as to what had happened.

“We… We didn’t think it would follow us,” Ruby said.

“Do you think that makes it any better?” Summer hissed and snapped a hand around her white dressing gown as it tried to open. She held it shut, which didn’t do much to stop it flaring up at the back. Her face burned bright red. “It’s not the fact you put me in danger that has my blood boiling, girls. It’s the fact you decided not to tell us in the first place!”

Yang shrunk. “Thought we could handle it…”

“And what, would you be fine if I went and got myself badly hurt because I _thought I could handle it_?” Summer asked. “Does that make it better? My own daughters are being molested – stop that!” she hissed, slapping a hand down over her dressing gown. “-by some perverted spectre, and you were just planning to _endure_ it?”

“No, we have a plan!” Ruby said.

Summer’s gown fell suddenly, as though let go.

“Ruby!” Yang hissed, covering her sister’s mouth. “Not in front of the ghost!”

Ruby paled.

“You have a plan…?” Summer asked carefully. “And this plan of yours. Did it involve bringing the thing here?”

“No. We just wanted to escape it for a bit.” Yang bit her lip. “Don’t tell dad.”

“Why shouldn’t I? Do you think it’s fair to him to not know his daughters are in danger?”

“We’re not in danger as long as we let it do what it wants. It hasn’t tried to hurt us.”

“The sex _is_ the danger, Yang! I’d consider being _fucked_ in my sleep an act of aggression – especially with how rough it was.” Summer’s face was red and her gown was raising up at the back again, exposing her bare ass. She was so angry she didn’t notice. “Give me one good reason not to tell him right now!”

“Because dad can’t do anything and the ghost might hurt him.”

Summer’s mouth worked itself open and shut.

“We’ve not been able to stop it,” Ruby said, filling in Yang’s point. “We can’t even touch it – and neither can you. Dad would try. He’d do anything to try and stop it, and what if it got annoyed? It keeps us around because it likes using us, but it’s not interested in guys. What if it pushes dad down the stairs or attacks him?”

Their mother had no answer; they all knew Taiyang would give his life for them, especially if he thought they were in danger. And they weren’t. As humiliating as it was, how frustrating, no member of Team RWBY had been genuinely hurt.

“We’ll be back to Beacon in a few days,” Yang said. “And we have a plan to put it to rest. Dad doesn’t have to know and doesn’t have to get hurt. Please, mom. We can handle this.”

“Can you? Can you really…?”

“Yeah. We think so…”

“I can’t believe this.” Summer placed a hand against her cheek, then gasped and jumped as her cheeks spread from behind. She tried to push a hand down but couldn’t do anything to stop the spectre fondling her. “A – And in the meantime, we have to let it get away with this?” she asked. “We just… put up with it?”

Yang hunched her shoulders. “It’s what we’ve been doing…”

“You girls – ah, no -”

Summer caught the sink with one hand as she was bent over. Her legs were spread, heels slipping on the tiles. In the reflection of the shower door, Yang could see her mother’s snatch spread open. Summer clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her moan.

“Sorry mom…” Ruby said.

Over her fingers, she continued to glare at them, letting them know in no uncertain terms that this conversation wasn’t over, and that they were about to be grounded for the rest of their lives. She couldn’t put words to those thoughts, however, as the only sounds that came past her lips were throaty moans swallowed by the palm of her hand.

“Mmmmh!”

 

 


End file.
